The Powers That Be
by ms17thst
Summary: Vanessa calls Artie away for the weekend. What happens when he chooses Helena to be 'the agent in charge' and a artifact reduces her fellow agents to 'teenagers? Will HG be able to stand to watch Myka flirting with Pete?
1. The Agent in Charge

**Chapter 1 The Agent in Charge **

"**I think that maybe if women and children were ****in charge**** we would get somewhere.****" James Thurber**

* * *

Helena walked into the Warehouse office as Artie was talking on the phone. She couldn't help but notice how sweetly he was speaking and how happy he seemed. Indeed he was, as Vanessa was on the other end telling him her conference had been canceled and asking if he could come to her place for the weekend. Artie was saying yes enthusiastically. All he had to do was grab his emergency kit – an already packed overnight bag that was in his office. He assured her he'd be there soon and all but made kissy noises when he hung up the phone. The grin on his face went from ear to ear, which might explain why he didn't hear Helena when she came in.

"Oh geez, HG, you scared me," he said holding his chest. Helena smiled.

"Leaving for the day, are we?" she asked as he shuffled papers on the desk looking for his keys.

"For the weekend, if you must know," he said looking up at the wooden plaques with the agents' names on them and hesitating.

He had gotten them a while back – each one contained the name of an agent and he put them in the order of who was in charge in his absence. For the most part, Myka's name always occupied the top spot with a promise to move it down, but it rarely happened. If he was leaving for a short time, he might put Pete's name first, and if he was going to the other end of the Warehouse, he would on occasion put Claudia's plague in the first space. Helena's name never occupied that spot. Today though, he had no time to wait for Myka or Pete to come up from the Warehouse floor to tell them he was leaving. Vanessa had just described how she thought the evening would go, and he was anxious to get things started. Helena was standing right there, so he thought '_what the hell'_ and put her name in the top spot – slowly.

"Yeah and guess what? You're in charge," he said smiling broadly to cover up the concern in his head. Helena in charge was like giving the kids the keys to the candy store, or like asking the alcoholic to keep an eye on the wine cellar. Helena and power just didn't go together in Artie's book. But Vanessa was waiting and there was traffic and he really wanted to go without questions and the teasing that came naturally to his underlings. "Yeah, you're in charge," he said again more to himself that HG.

"Alrighty then," Helena said standing up on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back almost ready to salute, but Artie spoke again.

"You know what that means right?" he asked grabbing his bag.

"Yes I believe I do," she said enthusiastically, but Artie wasn't done.

"It means you are in charge of everything. If you get a ping, handle it. If you get a flat tire, handle it. If Pete chips a tooth, you handle it. And don't call me unless the Warehouse is exploding. And run everything by Myka," he added and then took it back. "No, you're in charge Agent Wells, " he said as he waved goodbye …"And may God be with us all," he murmured under his breath.

Helena was taken aback by the sudden promotion. She never took it personally that Artie was so obvious in never putting her name in the first slot. She knew he trusted Myka the most and with good reason. When Myka was in charge, it wasn't unpleasant and she rather enjoyed being '_the agent under Myka and doing whatever she said_'. Oh the fun she would have turning that around this weekend. "The agent under me," HG said out loud and bit her lower lip at the thought. She touched Myka's name plaque that was now under her own. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy being in charge very much.

* * *

Helena was just about to break the news to everyone when she noticed the alarm system registering intra-warehouse activity in aisle 567 B. HG wished the Claudia were with her to check the computer because this was the first time she ever sat at the desk. She gingerly touched keys to see if anything would show where or what the activity was, but she no sooner hit some keys than the alarm went silent. HG called Myka on the cell, but there was no answer. She would deliver the good news in person.

Halfway to the spot where she had left her fellow agents, her phone beeped. It was a text from Pete. "_You can't find us, na na na na na na_," it read. How was it that Artie was no sooner out of the building and Pete was already playing games, she wondered? She was neither bothered nor enticed by her fellow agent's taunt, until her phone beeped again. "No, like seriously, you can't find us," it read and this time it was from Myka. It sounded odd coming from Myka, but HG liked the idea of giving chase. Sneaking up on Myka in the Warehouse was one of her favorite things to do. She stopped and listened and could hear their voices. For well-trained Secret Service agents, they weren't very good at hide and seek, HG thought. She rounded the corner about to surprise Myka when she was suddenly something cold and slimy descended from above and hit her head and shoulder. She heard Pete erupt into laughter and she was surprised that he wasn't running. The purple goo that was only expectorated when there was an over load of negative charge in the Warehouse oozed down from a bucket tripped by a wire that HG pulled as she came around the corner. "Oh man, we got you good!" Pete said, bent over in laughter. "Mr. Lattimer?" Helena said slowly afraid to walk because the floor was now slippery. Pete looked up to see the expression on her face. "Oh oh! You're it," he said as he tore off down the aisle and out of sight. She stood there trying to get the gook off her clothes, but the more she touched it, the more it got all over. She looked up to see Myka standing there. Just standing there and not coming to her rescue as she should be doing, HG believed.

"Ewe," Myka said, snapping a wad of gum.

"Myka?" Helena asked, staring at her partner. Something was wrong. Myka rarely chewed gum. She never cracked it.

"I am not sitting next to you in the car, like ok?"" Myka said and walked away.

Helena raised her eyebrows and attempted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth except a stream of _eh's_ and _ah's_. Her sigh of relief was audible when she caught sight of Claudia approaching. "Oh thank God, Claudia. What is bloody going on?" she asked the young girl and then noticed the black orb in her hand. "Do you think you could help me out here?" HG asked. "Don't count on it," Claudia said turning the orb upside down, and walking away. "Don't count on it? Claudia!" HG tried, but Claudia simply would not turn around. As if she needed any further confirmation, HG caught sight of Leena pirouetting from one aisle to another. "Oh bloody hell," HG said out of total frustration. She was in charge all of fifteen minutes, and already things were out of hand. Well, she would put an end to that immediately! She heard the whooshing sound of something coming at her. The nerf dart caught her right in the head. "MR. LATTIMER!" she yelled as she took of her shoes and gingerly walked toward the others.

Helena had to speed up because it seemed that as soon as she would catch sight of one of her fellow agents, they would run away. "Oh this is utter nonsense," HG complained. She was quite annoyed that Pete chose now to play a game, right when she had wonderful news she wanted to share. As far as HG was concerned, it was never too early to tease Myka seductively, and she was getting frustrated that she could not do so.

"Leena!" she called out, but the woman continued to dance through the aisles. 'Da da da da da , ta da ta da," Leena sang merrily.

HG stopped at one of the emergency kits and retrieved the 'GoozBeGone" sponges that she had invented specifically for absorbing the purple goo in case of accidents. Within minutes, the material had sucked all the goo off of her and she was free to move about. "I seriously do not find this funny, Lattimer," she yelled.

She followed the noise of gum snapping to find Myka slouched in a chair, legs hanging over the side, twirling her hair and talking on the phone. "Ok, ok, so like I think I like him, like him but I don't know if he likes me likes me, right?" she was saying into the phone. There was so much about this that bothered Helena, but it was the atrocious grammar that really upset her. There was simply no excuse for poor grammar even if you were trying to be funny.

"Myka darling, to whom are you speaking?" HG inquired.

"Hold on, Claud. What?" Myka responded emphasizing the last consonant.

"Pardon me?" HG said waiting for the lame joke.

"Whattttt?" Myka repeated.

"Myka, would you please tell me what is going on?" HG asked with more patience than she had readily available. She watched in amazement as Myka's curled her lip up and shook her head and HG was certain she was repeating what she had just said in a mocking tone. "I gotta go, Claud," Myka said and put her phone away. "OK," HG heard Claudia say and looked up to see she was at the end of the aisle. HG's head shot back and forth as she tried to find the logical explanation why Myka would be on the phone with someone who was less than twenty feet away.

"Myka, you know I have trouble with what you Americans call a 'sense of humor' and frankly darling, I'm not getting this one," HG said smiling. "But I do have some wonderful news," HG said forgetting the silliness and moving in on Myka. "Artie is gone for the weekend and _I am the agent in charge_," HG said, her right shoulder rising and her voice dripping with seduction.

"Big deal," Myka said.

HG pulled back and stared. "Big deal?" she repeated.

"You're always in charge. You always look good in your clothes and your makeup is always perfect and all the boys like you," Myka said. Helena's eyes widened. Still no punch line and although she knew Myka could act, this was a bit too convincing. "Myka, do you feel….," she was asking when she caught sight of Pete. He had slicked back hair and a leather jacket on. He was walking toward them and winked, made a clicking sound with his mouth and pointed at HG when he got there.

"Hi," Myka said in a sing-song voice and Helena tilted her head and stared. Was Myka flirting with this costumed Pete?

"No, no," HG said deciding this was more that she could take. "Is this one of your pranks?" HG asked Claudia as she approached. Again she turned the black ball over and read; "My sources tell me no."

"There is something going on and I will get to the bottom of this," HG said assertively.

Claudia responded by look looking down at the orb. "Cannot predict now," she said as she walked away.

Helena took stock of what she was witnessing. Leena was still dancing, Claudia was incoherent, Myka was sulking, but Pete seemed to be himself. Something must have happened in the short time she was up in the office with Artie. Just then the Farnsworth went off and she jumped. It was Artie.

"Everything OK, Wells?" he asked as he hurried into Vanessa's building.

"All is …yes, fine, just fine," she said as she tried to pull herself together.

"OK, then this is the last time I want to talk to you until Monday morning," Artie said and waited. "If there's nothing else?" he added.

HG looked down the aisle at Myka who was obviously flirting with the leather clad Pete.

"No, nothing else. Enjoy your weekend," HG said and closed the phone on her boss. "Nothing I can't handle anyway," she said to the closed Farnsworth.

* * *

**This will be a short one I think - but your comments and posts are always appreciated as I know they take time. **


	2. Divide and Conquer

**FYI - For those of you old enough to remember - this will be the first time in 40 years that Dick Clark will not host the ****New Year's Eve** festivities in NYC. He passed away this year. He was a steadfast symbol of the teenage years for decades and the inspiration for the artifact in this story.  


**Thanks for reading along and your comments. I appreciate you taking the time. A Happy New Year to you all.  
Cheers, **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Divide and Conquer**

"**I am in control." Alexander Haig**

* * *

Helena put the Farnsworth back in her pocket and walked slowly towards Myka, who was still twirling her hair with her finger. It was an annoying gesture and getting on HG's nerves. She unconsciously put her hand up and pulled Myka's down to stop the incessant movement. Myka glared at her in response.

"What were the two of you doing when I was up in the office," HG asked directly.

"Hey we were just taking care of business, right Mykes? " Pete said all smiles. Myka stifled a laugh and Helena watched as red filled her cheeks.

Helena realized this was no joke and obviously something had happened in the short amount of time she was gone, but what? She needed to get to the computer, but decided leaving Myka with Pete was not a good idea. She recognized that hungry look in his eyes as he stared Myka up and down. That was _her_ look, the one she planned on using when announcing her promotion, and she'd be damned if anyone else used in on Myka. She took Myka by the wrist, "You're coming with me," she said sounding more parental than boss-like.

"Let me know if your mother lets you out later," Pete yelled gesturing for Myka to call him.

"Myka darling, something happened while I was upstairs. Now, do you remember where you were? Were you in aisle 567 B, love?" Helena asked, remembering the alarm that went off when she was in the office. She looked up to see if Myka was listening and caught sight of her staring dreamy-eyed down the hallway at Pete. She started to type faster.

"Sit!" she finally said out of frustration indicating for Myka to take the seat near the computer.

"You're not the boss of me," Myka said, but found herself being gently pulled down into the seat.

"To the contrary darling, I am presently the boss of this entire Warehouse and its contents," HG said nonchalantly as she looked for where they had been working.

HG could hear Pete and Leena laughing off in the distance. "Oh great! See, now you made me sit here and he's with Leena!" Myka said, and jealousy filled her voice. HG scanned the contents of what was in the aisle, most of it memorabilia from legendary musicians. "Blueberries from _Blueberry Hill_," HG read and could not get the concept. "Strawberries from _Strawberry Fields_?" she asked out loud. Claudia had spent a great deal of time teaching HG about rock and roll, and the one thing she learned was never try to figure out the logic with any of it.

"Myka, do you remember where in the _American Bandstand_ section you were when….," HG started, but caught Myka leaning over to look down the aisle. Myka missed what HG was saying. "Huh?" Myka asked. "Do you remember …," HG started again, but Myka's phone rang. She immediately opened it up and turned her back to HG in the chair. "I know, right? Yeah, I know right? So lame! I mean really, is that accent even real?" Myka said into her phone. Helena looked at her partner, about to say something when she decided it really wasn't Myka talking, it was an artifact affecting her, right? She pounded on the keys to access the last artifacts touched and to see if any one of them was out of place. Only one thing appeared on the screen: Dick Clark's microphone. Helena was familiar with the object, but not the object's owner. She typed in Richard Clark. '_Counter terrorism expert who served as National Coordinator for Security, Infrastructure, and Counter-terrorism_,' she read. Why would a security expert have a microphone, she wondered. Claudia appeared next to her, giving HG a start. "Oh! Claudia, good. I need your help," HG said.

"Yes," Claudia responded.

"I'm looking up Richard Clark, his name came up when I checked the aisle you were working in," HG said.

"Most likely," Claudia responded.

"Well, can you tell me what a US security expert would be doing in the music nostalgia aisle?

"Concentrate and ask again," Claudia said with no expression on her face. Helena looked at her quizzically.

"What would a security expert…..," HG said again slowly. She watched as Claudia turned the black ball in her hand before answering.

"Better not tell you now," the young agent responded and walked away.

"What does that bloody mean? Why do you look at that ball?" HG asked, but Claudia did not answer.

HG decided that she better look up what kind of artifact that microphone was when she realized Myka was not in the chair. HG typed furiously. "_Dick Clark's microphone - used on all his American Bandstand shows. Singing through it affects people within a twenty-foot radius and causes them to go through all their teenage fantasies and angst. Not harmful, but may cause acne and hormonal fluctuations. Effect lasts 64 hours." _HG looked down at her watch. She only had 62 more hours to go.

* * *

Helena had been unfamiliar with the phenomenon of American adolescence. She knew that it was from the Latin 'adolecere' meaning to grow up and that hormone was from the Greek – _horman_- to set in motion. She had heard the stories her fellow agents told of the drama and anguish of their high school years. Based on what she just read, HG concluded that the artifact was somehow bringing them back to their adolescent years and they were reliving the various personalities of that time. She snapped her fingers in her 'aha' moment. This meant Myka would be in the library. She was just about to pat herself on the back when Leena appeared. She was dressed in long pants, colorful blouse with a fringed vest, neon yellow sunglasses, and a headband around her forehead. "Peace and love, sister," she said raising her hand in a V sign.

"Two?" HG asked. "Two what, Leena?"

"It is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, my friend," Leena said.

"Ah, now I happen to know for a fact it is not the dawning. It started before my time," HG said. She was smiling pleasantly at Leena while trying to remove the woman's hand from her arm.

"But it is a time of peace and love and I feel anger from you," Leena said putting a flower in HG's hair.

Helena looked at Leena, who was sincere in her outward affections, but HG had one thing on her mind and that was to find Myka.

"More like frustration, not anger," HG tried, but Leena put her hand on HG's forehead. "Peace starts within us and radiates out to the world," Leena said. "Say it with me," she instructed HG.

"I really must …," HG said worried now that Myka may not be alone in the library.

"Peace starts within us …," Leena said and nodded her head for HG to follow.

"Forgive me," HG said softly.

"We are all sinners. Forgiveness is a journey of the soul," Leena replied. "What do you ask forgiveness for?"

"Oh for this," HG said reaching up and pressing on Leena's neck. It was so fast and accurate a blow, that Leena did not realize she was being rendered unconscious. HG grabbed her lifeless body and put her in the chair where she would awake soon.

Helena swiped her hands against one another as if to say, one problem solved. She moved quickly to the library where she was certain an adolescent Myka would find herself. Helena opened the door to the Warehouse Library and was met with the sight of her partner at the table. She smiled to think this was how Myka looked as a teenager - glasses on, nose in a book, happy expression and a red twizzler in her mouth. Helena approached the table and sat across from Myka, who looked up for a moment and smiled. This was the peaceful Myka – happy in her environment of books and fantasy.

"Myka?" HG said.

"Shhush. This is a library," Myka said look up. In spite of being corrected, HG sat there smiling. She was seeing her partner as a teenager – as if someone pulled away the years of adulthood to uncover it.

"Myka, what are you going to be when you grow up?" HG asked and wasn't even sure where the question came from. Myka hesitated because it was, after all a library, but since no one was around she indulged. "I am going to be a doctor or maybe a lawyer. I want to help people. My sister Tracy wants to get married and have kids and I do too, but first I want to do something to help people," Myka said, stressing her points by flicking the red candy in her hand. She put it back in her mouth and sucked on it and HG whimpered. The sight of the object slowing pushing in then out of Myka's mouth was making HG lose all concentration. She could have stayed there all weekend watching Myka, but suddenly Myka closed the book, and with it the private reverie HG was enjoying.

"I gotta meet Pete," Myka said, taking a bite out of the candy and chewing it.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," HG said and got up with Myka.

"Look, I don't know who died and left you in charge, but I'm my own boss," Myka said.

"Well of course no one died, Myka, but I am very much the boss. Artie put my name first on the board," HG said proudly. Her crowning moment was ruined once again by the interruption of Pete who was now dressed in cut off shorts, flip flops, a Hawaiian shirt, and carrying a surfboard.

"There's my California girl! Ready to go?" he asked Myka.

"You're not from California," HG said to Myka, but her words fell flat. "Where would you ever go surfing in South Dakota, Mr. Lattimer?"

"When I'm with my girl, we make our own waves," Pete answered.

"Your what? Oh, no. No, this has to stop. Claudia?" she called out in total frustration. If she rendered Leena helpless, she could think of worse things to do to Pete.

Claudia appeared and HG noticed that her makeup looked very dark and her hair was now black. HG stared for only a moment. "I need your help," she said never taking her eyes off her fellow hormonal agents.

"You may rely on it," Claudia read.

"Oh thank God," HG said with a sigh of relief. "We need to keep these two away from each other," HG instructed.

"Without a doubt," Claudia replied.

"Good, now do you think you could stay with Pete?" HG asked.

"Reply hazy, try again," Claudia said solemnly.

"Reply hazy? Oh for bloody sake," HG said. "Is this how you spent your teenage years? Attached to a black ball?" she asked and then raised her hand. "Do not answer that," she instructed. Claudia remained silent.

"I'm hungry," Pete said and HG considered for a moment he was back. It was the most difficult with Pete to tell the effects.

Helena realized it was dinnertime. Now all she had to do was to gather them, take them home, and keep Pete away from Myka. She patted the Tesla on the back of her belt. She would use it if necessary. No one was getting near Myka - even if they were invited.

"Let's go home," HG said to the agents.

"I'm hungry. I want pizza," Pete said.

Just then Leena came down the aisle, rubbing her neck but none the worse for wear. "I hope we're taking the low emissions car because we have a duty to the environment," she added.

"Yes, of course we do," HG said feeling just the slightest bit guilty for the discomfort in Leena's neck.

Pete led them out of the Warehouse to the car. At home, they ordered pizzas and had them delivered. Gathered in the living room after dinner, HG worried about that night. She knew nailing their doors shut was not an option. She realized the only thing she had to do was keep an eye on Myka, and she was already quite skilled at that.

"I want to go to the mall tomorrow," Myka said excitedly.

"Oh me, too," Leena joined in.

"Dude, the food," Pete said.

"Outlook good," Claudia added.

"Very well," HG said. She did read once the fascination teenagers had with large buildings containing eateries and clothing shops. She didn't understand it, but she knew it was something they did. And how could she say no when she saw how excited Myka was? She would indeed take them to the mall tomorrow.

How much trouble could they possibly get into there? Being in charge was not so hard after all.

* * *

**Thanks for all your posts - appreciate each and every one. **


	3. Nice Segue

**Thank you for all of your post, comments especially about the characters - it's been most helpful.  
Keep them coming - appreciate you taking the time as always.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Nice Segue**

"**Synergy — the bonus that is achieved when things work together harmoniously." Mark Twain**

* * *

After dinner, Helena attempted to tell the group what was going on.

"So, we were all in the area when Pete sang into a microphone and now we're acting like teenagers?" Myka asked, and for a brief and shining moment, Helena thought she was getting through.

"My singing usually has an effect on girls, it's true," Pete said.

"We're what?" Leena asked.

"You've been affected by an artifact from the Warehouse and have, on some level, reverted to your adolescent years," HG explained candidly.

"Are you calling us immature?" Myka said suspiciously.

"What? No, darling…," HG tried, but was cut off.

"Oh you are always so critical. Miss Perfect always gets the good grades, never gets into trouble," Myka started.

"Well, actually love that isn't entirely true….," HG reflected back to her youth, but no one was listening.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Myka asked and the words stung HG.

"I wasn't trying to be mean," she defended herself, but Myka stormed out of the room. Helena ran after her.

"Myka, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say … I was trying to explain …. This isn't …," HG tried and failed to complete a sentence.

"Look, can we go to the mall tomorrow or _what_?" Myka asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yes, of course," HG said.

"Fine," Myka stomped up the stairs. Helena stood there feeling defeated.

"You shouldn't say she's juvenile, man. She's sensitive," Pete said. "I'll go smooth things over," he offered heading up the stairs. HG stood there only a moment before she realized what was happening. "Oh no you don't," she said catching up to him before he knocked on Myka's door.

"I upset her, I'll do the smoothing over, Mr. Lattimer," HG said with her had on the doorknob.

"OK, but if you need help, you just let me know," Pete said and Helena watched as he cast his eyes down and slowly brought them up, taking in every inch of her. She felt naked. "Neanderthals," she murmured under her breath. She knocked lightly on the door and went in. The music was blasting and at first, Myka didn't realize HG was there. Helena finally turned the volume down and drew Myka's glare, as if the life line had been cut.

"Myka, I'm sorry if my words came out harshly before," HG started but Myka's mood seemed completely different.

"No prob," Myka uttered. "You want to have a slumber party tonight?"

Helena was so pleased by the change in Myka's tone that she would have agreed to just about anything. No, make that anything. "Why yes I do," HG said before she knew what it was. "What is that?"

"You, me, Leena and Claudia will all sleep in here, and we'll do each other's hair, and we'll talk about boys, and look up funny videos on YouTube, and eat and we won't let Pete in," Myka said.

The last thing got HG's attention. "Sold," she said. "But darling, do we really need everyone here?" HG asked gingerly, unsure of the Myka standing in front of her. "Well, duh! Then it wouldn't be a slumber party," Myka explained. "Oh," HG said, and could not help the discomfort that rose in her chest at the feeling of being rejected. She knew in reality this wasn't true and this wasn't her Myka talking. This was Myka under the influence, but her words hurt nonetheless.

HG didn't like that her plans to be '_the agent on top_' were foiled, but she didn't seem to have a choice.

* * *

Everyone readied for bed and if they hadn't made if perfectly clear to Pete that he wasn't allowed, he probably would never have gotten the ladder from the garage and placed it against Myka's window. He climbed up and flashed his phone camera in the window just before they came screaming for him to go away.

The constant talking and music and laughing over what HG deemed to be frivolity was exhausting for the Brit. So in spite of being in charge, she was the first to fall asleep. When she awoke at 7 AM, she noticed that every outfit from Myka's closet was tossed throughout the room, there were bowls of food everywhere, and for the first time in her life, HG looked down at Myka with curlers in her hair. She gently ran her finger down Myka's cheek and caressed her face. No sight made Helena smile more than seeing Myka first thing in the morning.

* * *

She returned to her room, quickly showered and waited downstairs for what she thought would be a short duration. Shortly after noon, HG heard the noises of showers turning on, doors slamming and people charging down the stairs.

"I am starving," Pete announced and went straight to the kitchen, where much to HG's horror; he guzzled orange juice straight out of the container.

"You don't think anyone else will drink from that?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll fix some whole grain toast and egg whites," Leena offered as she followed.

"When can we go to the mall?" Myka asked, and HG was a little bothered by her lack of personal greeting.

"As soon as you want," HG said.

Helena watched Myka's flirtations with Pete at breakfast. Is this the teenager that Myka was or wanted to be? Did she bury her nose in books in the library, but dream of being in the lunch room with the jocks? Pete was very much the jock today, wearing his wrestling t-shirt and athletic pants. "Just let me do some squats to work my quads and I'll be ready to go," he said running upstairs.

* * *

They piled into the van and HG found it interesting that no one offered to drive. She thought teenagers were obsessed with driving. Then she discovered what they liked more in the car. She abruptly pulled the van over and insisted that Myka drive.

She made a mental note to invent a machine that could lower the testosterone levels in teenagers.

They parked the car and entered the mega mall that had taken them an hour to get to. Helena found the entire experience a bit overwhelming, having never witnessed anything like it.

"I do not understand the purpose of twenty-seven different stores that all sell clothing," she said out loud.

"Oh GameStop! See you at the food court," Pete said rushing away.

"I'll be at the Sacred Threads store if you want me," Leena said heading off in another direction.

"I'll be at Hot Topic getting yet another Grateful Dead t shirt if anyone cares," Claudia said.

HG watched Myka as she studied the mall directory. The fact that Myka was bent at the waist gave HG one of her favorite views. '_I'm the bloody agent in charge_!' HG said to herself and fancied what she would like to be doing at that very moment. Her own hormone level was rising and she unconsciously ran her tongue over her top lip, much to the delight of the security guard who was staring at her.

If Helena ever wanted to believe in mental telepathy, it was that moment when she repeated "_Victoria's Secret_" over and over hoping this was the store Myka would pick.

"The Olde Book Shoppe," Myka said, tapping on the glass at the store's location.

"Can I help you find something, Miss," the security guard asked from atop his Segway. It wasn't his question that caught Helena's attention and caused her to turn from Myka. It was the the two wheeled self balancing personal transport machine he was on. HG had seen them in movies and had always wanted to get her hands on one. The Inventor had read about the microprocessors and sensors in the machine that made it react to movement. She reached up and ran her hand slowly across the handle and if it weren't for the fact that the rider had already decided she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he wouldn't have allowed it.

He mistook her gesture as flirtation and puffed out his chest in the first step of the security cop mating ritual dance.

"Have you been using this long?" HG asked to assess how familiar he would be with the machine.

"Since we first got them last year," he said proudly. "She handles like a beauty."

"Segways use a special angular rate sensor that is constructed of silicon," HG said as she looked at the vehicle.

"Beauty _and_ brains," he said turning to follow her.

"The internal gyroscope is used to determine an object's rotation using the Coriolis Effect, but on a much smaller scale of course," HG said slowly looking down at the base.

"Well I don't know who Coriolis is, but he sure knows how to build a fine machine," the cop said smiling.

Helena was in seventh heaven. "Engine?" she asked.

"Two horsepower electric motor that produces no emissions," he said.

"Oh that will make Leena happy," HG said, but he didn't understand her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, trying to get her attention back on him.

"No, I dare say I am not. Transmission?" HG responded.

"You got a 24:1 _gear ratio_ and I would love to explain what that is to you over dinner sometime," he said, making his intentions perfectly clear.

"Oh darling, I was calculating _gear ratio_ before you were the twinkle in someone's eye," HG said smiling seductively, and he was certain she said she liked the way his eyes twinkled.

"Well since your friends have all left you…," he informed HG, but didn't expect her reaction.

"What?" she shouted, and then realized Myka was not near the information board. "Oh no no no," HG said looking at the large map of the mall. She ran her finger from the '_you are here_' to the location of the bookstore. Down two levels, to the right, around the corner, HG tried to memorize and then realized she had a better way. She turned to face her new acquaintance, her dark eyes filled with the plot forming in her head. He promptly told her that he was forbidden to allow anyone to ride with him on the Segway.

"But I could stand right here behind you," HG said sweetly moving in closer. "Of course, that would mean that I would have to hold onto your rather broad chest, officer," she said through thick eyelashes.

* * *

Ninety seconds later he brought the machine to a safe halt and HG jumped off right outside the bookstore. "I am pleased to see chivalry is not dead, officer," HG said almost bowing. "Can I call you?" he said to the only blemish on his otherwise spotless record. "I will find you," HG said, blowing him a kiss and causing him to tilt off balance and moving forward. She turned quickly searching for the true object of her affection and bumped into the '_clearance table_' inside the store. She glanced down and her eye caught the book on top. _The Complete Works of HG Wells _marked with the red sticker across the front -_'reduced__ for clearance_'.

"The bloody nerve!" HG said out loud. "I've been reduced to the bloody clearance table!' she harrumphed.

She was about to find the person in charge and register her complaint and convince them of their error when she caught sight of Myka sitting in a chair, totally absorbed in her book. She forgot all about her literary injury and placed her volume back on the table and walked toward her. Now this was the Myka she knew! She crept up beside her to see which of her stories Myka was reading when she noticed the illustrations on the page. She had no story with illustrations of the body. Out of sheer curiosity, HG pulled the book over to see the cover. Myka tried to pull it away, but HG was faster and took the book away.

"Everything you ever wanted to know about sex? But were afraid to ask?" HG said out loud reading the title, and now the other patrons stared at her as Myka buried her head into her lap.

She just wanted to disappear - die, and disappear.

* * *

**Appreciate you reading along and taking the time to post if you care to. **

**Cheers**


	4. Mall-ed to Death

**Chapter 4 Mall-ed to Death**

"**Teenagers. Everything is so apocalyptic." ― Kami Garcia, **_**Beautiful Creatures**_

* * *

Myka didn't pick her head up. She just prayed it was a dream and that HG had not really just shouted the title of the book she had snuck off the shelf. She felt like a government trained agent, nonchalantly locating the book, stealth like moves in covering the title and cat like precision in finding a chair off in the corner where she could look up a couple of things. She had no idea that anyone would actually find her there, let alone grab the book out of her hands and read the title out loud. She was certain she heard people snickering. At least, that's what she thought she heard.

Helena had yelled out the title in question and tried to gather what in blazes the book was about as if the title didn't explain it enough. She was just a little surprised that the topics and drawings were so explicit. Claudia came down the aisle and stood there.

"Do you know about this?" HG asked and meant the book.

"Yes, definitely," the youth read from her Magic 8 Ball.

"And …and … do you know everything in it?" the Brit inquired.

"Very doubtful," Claudia responded.

"Myka, I'm sorry … I didn't …. I mean, why wouldn't you come to me …if you …had questions," Helena asked more softly as she tried to give Myka back the book.

"Can we just get out of here?" Myka said, and walked off ahead of them. HG picked up her pace to follow her friend and Claudia trailed behind. Myka remained quiet and HG was unsure of what to say next, so they walked in silence until they found the food court. They saw Leena there, but Pete was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, they heard HG's name over the mall loud speakers. "_Will Helena Wells please report to the Security Office, main floor. Helena Wells to the Security Office, main floor_."

Helena quickly looked around at the group. The only one missing was Pete. They all hurried to the designated location. HG announced who she was and didn't recognize the man at the desk as her chauffeur from the Segway. "So that's your name, " he said grinning ear to ear. Then there was silence.

"Did you have me paged?" HG asked slowly and interrupted his stare.

"What? Oh yes, does that belong to you?" he said gesturing over to Pete who sat in the next room.

"Yes," HG said slowly.

"Well, it seems your friend here got into a little scuffle in the arcade when he wouldn't let someone else have a turn. He had no identification on him but said he was here with his friends so we figured someone should come get him. We thought maybe he was …. _Different_?" the guard said using air quotes and trying to put it as politely as he could. Pete certainly was not behaving like an adult.

"Oh yes – he's very _different_," HG said annoyed.

"Yeah, he finished his turn but instead of letting the other kid go next, he put more money in the machine, an argument followed at which point the other kid's mother called us in to handle the situation," the security guard explained sounding very serious. HG smiled politely.

"Well, may I take him home now?" she asked unsure of what the procedure was for picking up juvenile delinquents.

"Yeah, just try and teach him how to share, ok?" he instructed.

"Every day, believe me," HG said.

"I hope to see you again," the guard said to Helena.

"Outlook not so good," Claudia commented after consulting her ball.

HG smiled and motioned for the group to leave the office and they filed out, one by one.

"You bought fifteen video games?" Claudia asked, looking in Pete's bag.

"Yeah, right?" he responded as if he were amazed. Helena realized he was a teenager with credit cards.

* * *

Helena suggested Leena drive and put Pete as copilot. She sat in the back next to Myka, hoping she would talk but there was an icy silence as Myka sulked the entire way back. Helena attempted to apologize again once they were back inside, but Myka went upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Helena stared up the stairs wondering if she should go up or just give Myka some time. As if reading her mind, Leena put her arm on HG's. "She'll come around," the wise woman said.

"It is certain," Claudia read from the black orb.

HG sighed and went into the living room. Dealing with teenagers was exhausting she thought, as she closed her eyes and didn't wake up until dinner.

* * *

HG sat next to Myka at the table who hardly spoke. There had never been a time that she couldn't get Myka to talk. And if there were a time, she would get Myka to just lie down next to her.

This was completely different to HG. She was frustrated and unsure of herself – a state she sincerely did not like.

Dinner concluded and each one of them pushed back their chairs and left the table. Plates, food, glasses – all stayed untouched as if there were a maid in the house. HG walked into the living room where they had all plopped down. "I could use a little help with cleaning up," HG said politely, expecting that they would realize what happened. No one looked at her. "Pardon me, but the table needs to be cleared…," she began again and still, no response. It took HG a second to figure out what the strange sensation was that she was experiencing – she was being – _ignored_. Even by Myka! She shut the television and the wails started immediately but she pointed to the dining room and four pairs of feet stomped their way back. "She is such a pain in my….," Pete said but Leena motioned for him to stop. HG stood there as plates were grabbed and banged down in the kitchen ungracefully.

"Happy?" Myka asked when everything was cleared. Helena bit her tongue – oh this was so testing her patience.

"Thank you," she said, and her lips didn't move.

Her fellow agents huffed and puffed their disapproval and went back to the activities.

* * *

Pete spent the night playing his new video games and even enticed Claudia into joining him in one that involved escaping zombies of the apocalypse. Leena sewed patches of the peace sign on her jeans, but Myka went up to her room with the signature slamming of the door. Helena had never known Myka to be so moody, and was at a loss as to the best thing to do. She gently knocked on the door and entered when Myka answered. She found Myka sitting at the top of her bed, knees pulled up, and a pillow between them and her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was easy to tell Myka had been crying. HG immediately flew into protective mode. She rushed to the bed and sat there, touching Myka's knee, waiting to see if she pulled away, but she didn't.

"Darling, what is it?" HG said. She had spent a little time reading up about adolescents and now knew that emotional upheavals were a daily, if not hourly, occurrence. For girls, it was usually about looks, boys, and peers. For boys, it was about sports.

"I don't want to talk about it," Myka said, but without conviction.

"But perhaps you would feel better if …," HG started.

"I – don't – want – to – talk – about – it!" Myka said looking away. HG shuddered at how irritating the tone in her voice was. Helena thought back to the previous night when the only topic that her fellow agents seemed to talk about was – boys. And the only 'boy' that Myka showed interest in was Pete.

"What did he do?" HG asked rising from the bed already planning how she would take care of him.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Pete! What did he do? Did he say something to you? Did he make you uncomfortable?" HG asked pacing the room, fists clenched at the thought.

"Nooooo," Myka all but whined.

"Did he ….," HG sat back on the bed but didn't know what the next words were. Pete would never do anything to hurt Myka but maybe he took her flirting with him seriously and ….. HG's mind raced and with it, her emotions.

"Did he what? No! He didn't do anything," Myka yelled back and startled HG. "He wanted to …. Kiss me….. before …," Myka said. Helena had to take a deep breath. Under normal circumstances such a declaration would have her downstairs, avenging the offense. Helena understood that in this regression of life stages, Myka and Pete were in different places and there was little she could do …. For the next 33 hours until the artifact wore off.

"It's not him, it's me!" Myka declared and put her head down in the pillow.

_What did this mean? Did Myka think Pete didn't like her? She wasn't pretty enough? He liked another girl?_ The thought that Myka would doubt herself angered HG. This was worse than if Pete had done something because HG didn't know whom to throttle now.

"Myka, you are such a beautiful girl," HG chose as her next sentence thinking it would ease Myka, but instead it made her toss over in the bed and cry…. In a really high pitched scream. HG pulled back in surprise. Apparently, she had not done enough research.

Myka finally cried herself to sleep. Helena's heart ached that she had not be able to comfort Myka. In her mind, there could never be a time when she wasn't the source of Myka's security and safety.

The house was quiet when HG went back into the hallway, and so for the first time in months, Helena slept alone in her room. She had the worst night's sleep she had in a long time.

* * *

Helena woke up to blood curdling screams from Myka's room. She was up and out into the hallway in seconds and didn't bother to knock. She wasn't sure what she'd find, but it had to be awful given the shrieks. Myka was bent over the desk, staring into a mirror.

"Myka love, what is it?" HG said looking around to see what could have caused this. Myka turned slowly to face Helena, her index finger pointing to her forehead.

"Look!" Myka said emphatically but Helena had trouble focusing. She simply could not see what Myka was pointing to.

"What is it darling?" HG tried.

"It's a pimple! The size of South Dakota! On my face!" Myka yelled going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Helena closed her eyes and jumped when the door banged.

"Must they use the door as their punctuation," she asked out loud. She looked down at her watch. Less than twenty four hours to go. Helena prayed she would make it.


	5. Detente

**Chapter 5 Détente**

"**By**** working faithfully eight hours a day, you may eventually get to be a boss and work twelve hours a day." Robert Frost**

* * *

Helena wondered if she should leave the scene of the tragedy and get the much needed cup of tea or wait to see _which_ Myka emerged from the bathroom. She didn't seem to have the energy, so she sat down at the desk. A few minutes later, a much calmer Myka came back with a large dab of white cream covering the acne. "Did you sleep well?" HG asked and Myka shrugged her shoulders. Helena's mind raced to figure out what significance the blemish might have on her partner's mood. She had read it was a source of constant concern for many teenagers because they obsessed over their appearances.

"Are you worried that Pete will like you less because of the unsightly protrusion on your forehead?" is how HG phrased it. They were poorly chosen words.

"What? No! I don't care what he thinks!" Myka said crossing her arms in a defensive move.

"Oh, good. That shows a significant amount of self-esteem… on…your….part," HG stammered as she realized she was on the wrong track.

"It's not the pimple that has me upset," Myka said, and for the first time started to sound like herself.

"Oh?" HG asked remembering that the focus can change as quickly as the mood swings. Myka didn't say anything. HG detested the extracting of information.

"Is it Pete?" she tried because it was the only other thing that Myka seemed concerned about. "He seems awfully fond of you," HG tried to reassure Myka against her better thinking.

"It's not Pete. I mean, I like him and all, but …I…think…that ….I like someone else," Myka said in a low voice.

OK, HG remembered this. The affections of teenagers were fickle at best. They were best friends with someone in the morning, but might not be able to stand them by lunch time.

"Well, there are plenty of fish in the water, darling," HG said and pushed the stray strand of hair behind Myka's ear. She was so pleased that Myka didn't pull away.

"Helena?" Myka said, turning to look HG in the eyes. Her brow wrinkled and her eyes narrowed. She stared right at Helena, as if searching for something.

"I'm very confused," Myka finally said.

"Oh darling, it's a very confusing time….," HG tried to assure Myka.

"Pete really likes me, likes me," Myka said. HG smiled uncomfortably. Perhaps this was the hardest part for Helena.

"But I…. think …..I like..…._somebody else_," Myka said, looking away. Hadn't Myka just said this? HG didn't point it out.

"Yes darling?" HG said wondering what other boy from Myka's past was about to appear.

"I think….I like ….. you," Myka said turning back to see the reaction on HG's face. It was not what Helena expected to hear, but it was just what she wanted to hear. Myka was in there – trying to push past the hold that the artifact had on her.

"Oh Myka," HG said smiling, relieved and happy, and touched Myka's hand. She stared back into those green eyes and for the first time in two days, saw _her _Myka.

"I'm not sure why. That's why I was reading that book. I never felt attracted …. to a …..you know ….. but…. I feel something…. for you…..and when Pete went to kiss me….and I really thought I wanted him to, I decided I didn't want him to ….because of my feelings …for you," Myka said and sighed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Myka darling…," and then Helena remembered she was talking to Myka –under the influence. Some part of Myka was a teenager – a vulnerable, emotionally unstable, teenager. As the agent in charge, and as Myka's friend, she knew what she could and could not do.

"I really _like you like you_, Myka," the Brit said using the vernacular that had pained her own ears.

Helena's reward was the sight of Myka's face lighting up. She leaned into HG, and hugged her. It would have been the sweetest moment of the whole weekend for Helena if the yelling in the hallway hadn't disrupted them.

"Darling, will you excuse me while I go see what the _tragédie de la minute_ is," HG sighed.

"You speak French?" Myka asked dreamy-eyed. Helena would have seized this moment to show Myka how much French she knew under normal circumstances, but the yelling reminded her – again – there was nothing normal about what was going on here.

"Oui," HG smiled and touched Myka's chin.

She opened the door quickly and stood there with her hands on her hips. "What the bloody hell is going on out here?" she asked when she saw Pete and Claudia entangled in a struggle.

"I just want a turn. I don't see what the big deal is," Pete said.

"The big deal _bucko_ is that it's mine and I don't feel like giving it to you," Claudia snapped uncharacteristically. Even for teenage Claudia, this seemed odd.

"Claudia love, what exactly is that?" HG asked realizing she had been holding onto it since Friday it seemed. Claudia snatched it behind her back.

"Nothing. It's a Magic 8 Ball, that's all. Get your own," Claudia said and retreated to her room.

Helena turned to Pete. "I just wanted a turn," he said defensively. His attention was drawn to Myka's opened bedroom door. "Hey Mykes," he said standing in the door way. "Wanna go do something today?" he asked.

Helena tried to remember what she read about activities for teenagers. It seemed to her that most of them were stationary and did not help with the release of pent-up energy – something she was certain Pete was suffering from.

"Sports - Mr. Lattimer!" she finally remembered.

"What?" Pete asked.

"You need sports. Do you do any sports?" HG asked, slipping under his arm to stand between him and Myka.

"I wrestle. Want to wrestle with me, Myka?" he asked suggestively.

"Ewwww," Myka responded, but it only made Pete laugh.

Helena was very close to applying pressure to Pete's neck and sending him back to slumber when she thought of something even more effective.

"I hear you can't do the mile in less than six minutes anymore, Mr. Lattimer," HG said nonchalantly. Nothing caught the attention of an athlete like his prowess being challenged.

"Yeah right. Wait! What? Who said that? Was it Kevin? Did he say that? That …. You know, he's always saying trash like that." Pete said getting upset.

"Well, Mr. Lattimer there's one sure way to shut Kevin up, now isn't there?" HG said, leading the horse to water. She gestured to the stairs and tapped her watch. Pete immediately took the bait.

"OK, you time me. I will be back _way before_ six minutes," he promised. "Time me."

"Oh yes, I shall set my watch to _way before_ six minutes for certain," HG said under her breath. She sincerely hoped when the artifact wore off, at least half of the English grammar rules would return.

"Like, I didn't mean to be rude, ok?" Claudia said from the crack of the door and then slammed it.

Helena's attention was drawn back to the black round object Claudia was holding. She went back to Myka's room and asked her what that was.

"It's a Magic 8 Ball. We had one when I was a kid," Myka said pulling clothes out of her closet, trying them on and then throwing them on the bed, or floor. "It's kind of childish if you ask me," Myka said about the object. "OHMYGODNOTHINGFITS!" Myka yelled and collapsed on the bed.

Helena went to Myka's computer and accessed the Warehouse Inventory database. She typed in _Magic 8 Ball_ while whines of being too fat and promises of never eating again were emitted from the bed.

Helena chastised herself for not checking this out before. Claudia had been holding onto the object ever since Friday. _'Oh Helena! Right in front of you and you didn't see it!_' she said to herself. The computer inquiry showed the result: _Magic 8 Ball – original – 1950. Artifact effects: causes the person holding it to feel clairvoyant (aka – a-know-it-all). Effects not broken until all twenty answers are given in response to questions. _

Helena realized she was dealing with two artifacts– the Dick Clark microphone that sent them all back to their adolescence and the black orb which Claudia had been holding when it happened.

"All twenty answers must be given…," HG said out loud as Myka realized no one was paying attention, got up and chose an outfit for the day. "I guess this looks alright," she said looking in the mirror. "Does this look alright? I mean, do you think it makes me look fat?" Myka asked sincerely about her slender, well-toned body.

"Not at all," Helena smiled, amazed that Myka was blind to just how beautiful she really was, inside and out. _Inside_, HG thought. Yes!

"Myka, I am going to show you a list of phrases," HG said. "Is this like a memory test?" Myka asked and now HG hesitated. "Because I usually do well on them," Myka said smiling and HG affirmed that indeed it was.

"Myka, Claudia has uttered several of these phrases over the past couple of days. Can you tell me which ones you might have heard her say?" HG said and Myka perused the list. Her eidetic memory would help HG remember all the ones Claudia had used. Myka carefully highlighted the ones she heard.

"Bering and Wells, solving puzzles….," Helena said out loud.

"And saving the day …," Myka added, finishing their motto without hesitation. HG smiled warmly.

"Here are the ones I remember," she said showing Helena the list. These were the same ones that HG recalled. According to the list, there were only three answers left that had not given.

"I've done a quick calculation using probability theory Myka, and according to my numbers…..," HG started.

"It would take seventy-two questions to get all answers to appear?" Myka asked having done the same calculation.

"Simpatico," HG said, grateful to see her partner shining through.

"Now all I have to do is ask Claudia several more questions by seven AM tomorrow and we'll be all set," HG said. Just in time for Artie's Monday morning meeting, the agent in charge realized.

A panting Pete appeared in the bedroom door. "How…did….I ….do?" he asked completely out of breath. HG had forgotten all about timing his run. She quickly looked down at her watch.

"_Way before_ six minutes, Mr. Lattimer. _Way before_," HG said. Pete smiled broadly.

"I told you Kevin was just talking trash," he yelled back as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

**Thank you for all your comments and posts and for reading along.**


	6. Behind the 8 Ball

**Thank you for your posts, thoughts and suggestions. They were esp helpful this time around...given how 'out of character' the characters are at times.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six Behind the 8 Ball**

"**What really matters is what you do with what you have." ****H. G. Wells**

* * *

Helena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. On the up side, there was less than twenty four hours to go and she had seen a glimmer of Myka in spite of the effects. On the down side, there was still almost a day to deal with all of this and now she knew a second artifact was at work. She had to get Claudia to say the remaining responses. Her next several attempts to ask the young agent questions resulted in a repetition of the previous answers.

"Would you like your eggs scrambled?" resulted in, " Yes." When Helena didn't bring the eggs – because she didn't actually mean she would make them, confusion ensued.

"Why did you ask me if I wanted eggs?" Claudia wondered out loud.

Rather than explain herself, HG tried to concentrate on questions that would elicit answers. "Did that upset you?" she asked Claudia.

"Well, I would like to know if you're going to make them or not?" Claudia responded.

"Don't you _want _to consult your little gadget there before you answer me?" HG inquired. Claudia had become a little suspicious of her fellow agents wanting the object and was keeping it hidden now.

"I _want_ eggs," is all she said.

"Perhaps Leena will …," HG started to say.

"She's sitting out there doing her meditation," Pete pointed out. His offer to whip something up was of concern to everyone so HG said she would do it. She shooed them back into the dining room while she prepared breakfast. Surely this was child's play – cracking some eggs in a bowl, putting them in a pan and heating them up. She was feeling rather proud of herself when the eggs were on and the biscuits were in the oven and the juice was ready to go. She had seen …..well she thought she had at least _heard_ Leena when she did this. It seemed like rather a simple process. She scrambled the eggs a little in the pan as they started to become firm and went to check on the biscuits. The smell of burning eggs caught her attention and she hurried back to the stove, slamming the oven door. Within seconds, the eggs were stuck to the bottom of the pan. She lifted the pan off the fire, the smell of burnt food filling the air. Smoke started to creep out of the oven as the biscuits burned. She dropped the pan with the eggs in it and tried to retrieve the blacked bread from the oven which was now smoldering. She threw the hot pan on the counter top, knocking over the juice. Leena came in the back door to witness the debacle. "You're not one with cooking, are you?" she asked gently. Helena smiled – "Not in the top ten I fear."

* * *

The agents sat around the dining room table eating cold cereal and reading the cartons. Helena had hoped to have time with Claudia since she had was not sure how many more questions it would take to get to the remaining answers. She had printed up the list and checked off the ones she and Myka recalled. If their memories served them correctly, and she never doubted Myka's, there were only four responses left that had to be evoked.

She asked the orb's keeper if she wouldn't mind helping her clean up after breakfast, but Claudia was not having any of that. She felt it terribly unfair that she was being asked to help out when she didn't make the mess and no one else was going to help out and summed it up by saying, "My reply is no." HG quickly checked her list – and that was one of the outstanding responses. She was so pleased that she didn't object when Claudia got up and went outside.

"I'll help," Myka offered and HG smiled that, of course Myka would come to her aid. She was pleased to have the time alone with Myka who teased her about the mess in the kitchen. "So I'm guessing you skipped out on Home Ec classes," Myka laughed, and HG looked at her quizzically. "Home Ec? Cooking class?" Myka explained. "Oh," the Brit said and smiled. "No, never had one," she confirmed. "Really?" Myka said affectionately back. It was a simple exchange, but it was filled with Myka's humor and Helena cherished it. It was Myka shining through again.

HG wanted to hold onto that moment longer, but Leena announced in a high pitched excited voice that they were going to watch a marathon of the _Vampire Diaries_ and Myka looked at HG as if asking permission. "It's so good," Myka commented biting her lower lip, and HG had to smile. "Sure," Helena replied and Myka was off. "The best laid plans…," Helena pondered remembering how she thought this weekend was going to turn out. _She_ would be biting that lower lip – among other parts – helping Myka release pent up energies. Now Myka was subjugating her sexual tensions by watching people bite others on the neck!

"I'll have to explain the carnal significance of her attraction to vampires," Helena mused to an empty room.

* * *

Being the _agent in charge_ meant more paperwork, and HG spent the afternoon on her laptop completing the forms and writing summaries of what was transpiring. She had to document the particular artifacts, explain how it happened to the best of her knowledge, what the effects were, what was done to protect the agents involved and recommendations for the future. She was tempted to write '_Keep Agent Lattimer out of the Warehouse_', but decided that was neither practical nor fair.

Realizing that she needed her afternoon cup of tea, she descended into the kitchen. The only sound in the house was the noise of muffled explosions coming from the basement where Pete was banished with his video games and the dialogue on the television in the living room where Myka, Leena, and Claudia sat mesmerized. Helena gazed at Myka who sat tense in her seat with knees up, clutched in her arms for security. Those green eyes that Helena loved to study were wide and glued to the images on the television.

"He is so fracking cute," Claudia said dreamily.

"I know, right?" Myka added.

Helena silently prayed that tomorrow when this was over, all rules of grammar and proper English returned to her friends – well, at least what they had before. She felt she really had made progress with them, and thought it would be such a shame if they actually lost all those invaluable lessons.

* * *

HG sat at the island in the kitchen, allowing her tea to steep. She hoped Leena would not forget how to do this – it had taken months to perfect. Claudia burst through the kitchen door with the tray of empty bowls.

"Myka wants more Twizzlers," she declared and didn't hear HG's groan of discomfort. HG noticed the small satchel bag that hung from Claudia's shoulder and the shape of its contents. She got up to get more chips for the bowls and the candy Myka loved. She caught herself stroking the length of the bag gently – _God how she missed Myka_, and then realized Claudia was staring right at her – hard.

"They are very good," she lied.

"Well, if you don't want to share 'em, I'll tell Myka," Claudia said slowly, frowning at the odd gesture.

"Oh no, I want Myka to enjoy them," HG said, pulling herself back into the present, and placing the confectionary treat on the tray. Helena realized she had a moment alone with Claudia.

"Do _you_ think she'll enjoy them?" HG asked nonchalantly as she turned her back to her young friend. She heard the shuffle of Claudia retrieving the globe.

"As I see it, yes," Claudia replied and HG looked at her list of the unspoken answers. She checked that one off - two more to go.

"Well then, off you go," HG said helping Claudia lift the tray.

"We're going to put the original _Dracula_ on next if you want to watch," Claudia called back as she left.

"Ah yes just what I need - a story about female sexuality and hidden desires galvanized by the dark and foreign creature of the night when he bites her," HG said out loud, licking her lips unconsciously. Images of what she had wanted her weekend to be flashed in her mind. "Will tomorrow morning never come?" she yelled, slamming her hand on the counter.

Her fellow agents heard her, but were too engrossed to ask her about it.

* * *

Helena's plans for the weekend had only germinated a short time on Friday, but she was certain they included a lot of _alone time_ with Myka. As the agent in charge, she accepted that things did not work out as planned, and that her fellow agents' safety was her priority now, but parts of HG just wanted to express themselves with Myka – NOW. She felt like Pete – a bundle of suppressed sexual energies that needed an outlet. Her outlet was presently unavailable so she would have to do something else. She ran up the stairs and changed into running clothes, and then realized whom she was leaving in the house. She heard Pete in his room and knocked on the door. "Come on Lattimer, I'm not sure I timed you correctly. And I am certain my skill at centering my entire body with coordinated action that will overcome inertia and move the center of gravity forward will excel against you," HG said.

"Huh?" Pete replied.

"I intend to beat you," HG said, challenging the only other force she could find to equal her level of frustration. "You're going to lose to a girl," she poked at him, knowing how to rile him. He pushed past her in an effort to get a head start, but Helena was using her mounting frustrations as fuel, and she was going to get much better mileage.

"OK, we run around the end of the property and back. First one to get back here and inside, wins," Pete said. He went down the steps and drew a line in the dirt. Then he moved up a few feet and drew another one. "I'll give you a head start cause you're going to need it," he said. "Very funny," HG said taking her spot. "Oh and Wells?" he said from behind her, "When I win, I'm going to get the winning kiss from Myka." "You will do no such….," HG said, but he yelled - "GO!" and took off as HG stood there.

"I am going to bloody kill him," she said. "I'm going to bloody kill you Mr. Lattimer," she shouted, running after him, his laugh infuriating her.

Helena had not intended this to be a real competition – she just wanted to run off her tensions and she wanted to get Pete out of the house. He managed to turn it into a rivalry, but the prize is what upset HG most of all. She would not have cared if he simply won, but now that he thought he would kiss Myka, she could not let that happen.

Helena did well to shorten the distance between them fueled by frustration and anger now. Pete was quick though, and his legs took longer strides. HG decided she had two choices – out smart him or shoot him. Shooting meant more paperwork – and probably suspension. She stopped running and took in the landscape. "The shortest distance between two points…," she said realizing she could cut her time down considerably if she took the short cut through a gully. She slid ungracefully down the incline and raced through the brush and bramble. She made it to the end of the property line before Pete and pushed herself to run faster all the way back.

Only when she saw the porch in the distance did she feel victorious. Pete was nowhere in sight. She was bolting up the front steps when he opened the front door to greet her.

"Glad you could make it, Wells," he smiled at her. HG was startled. "But ..," she asked, looking around to figure out how he made it ahead of her. "I run that course all the time. I know the _better_ shortcuts," he gloated. "You took the gully right? Ouch," he remarked. HG bent over in defeat, out of breath. Not only had he out run her –but he had out smarted her!

Myka came into the hallway. "Oh just in time, Mykes. I beat HG here and so I get the winning kiss," he said, puckering up his lips and opening his arms to receive his prize. Helena couldn't bear to watch.

"Don't be such an ass," Myka said pushing him gently out of her way. She wasn't going to be deemed anyone's prize without consent, especially Pete's.

"Helena, are you OK?" she said coming out to her friend. HG's head shot up to see Myka bending down to look at her arm. "You're all cut up, like you fell into a pricker bush," Myka said looking at the small scraps on HG's arm. "Come on, we'll put something on that," she said taking HG into the house.

Helena followed Myka as she led her to her bedroom and gathered the cotton and disinfectant. "This might hurt a little," Myka said as HG sat there with her arms held out. Myka dabbed the cool liquid on each little cut. She sat so close to HG that she could smell Myka's perfume, see the rise and fall of her breathing, and the fullness of her lips. She was supposed to be kissing those lips and getting intoxicated on Myka's perfume this weekend. Helena's blood rushed with each gentle touch and she moved her head in ever so slightly to Myka. She was just about to lose all control and indulge in the pleasure of touching her caretaker when Myka looked up at her.

"Better?" she asked smiling, and HG could see her reflection in those green pools of innocence. She pulled her head back, forced a smile on her face, and said, "Yes, thank you – much."

Pete banged on the door and opened it. "Winners get first showers," he yelled and was about to make good on his word, but Myka called him.

"Pete, Helena's has some cuts on her arms and I'd really like her to take a warm bath so could you not use all the hot water," Myka asked nicely.

That had been exactly Pete's plan, and in spite of the fact the proverbial cold shower was precisely what Helena needed, Myka was going to see to it otherwise. "Fine," he said annoyed, but compliant.

"Thank you," HG said to her.

"Sure," Myka said, helping HG up so she could go to her room.

"It would seem that you are still the agent in charge," HG smiled. Myka smiled, but frowned - a little confused by the expression.

"Signs point to yes," Claudia said from the doorway, reading her sphere.

HG listened carefully. "One more to go," she thought.

* * *

Helena sank into the warm water, grateful for its comfort and for the silence in the room. The regression of her friends to a more youthful stage was overwhelmingly noisy for the Brit. She leaned her head back on the towel, allowing the soothing water to encase her and closed her eyes.

When she went downstairs after her bath, the others were all in the dining room. HG was amazed that they could consume pizza again for dinner. Six cardboard boxes were stacked on the table as pieces were devoured. Helena had read about the appetites and food choices of American teenagers. It was another thing to actually see it. Pete didn't take more than three bites before the slice was gone. They talked with food in their mouths, and worse, their table manners were atrocious. There was the usual protesting about cleaning up until HG pointed out that they all ate the doughy substances so they should all clean up. They did so reluctantly with the usual amount of murmuring, but they did finally clear the dining room table off. She had just fixed herself a small plate of chicken and vegetables when the chaos erupted again - the group divided over what to watch on TV.

"We're watching _Downton Abbey_," Leena said grabbing the controller.

"Are you kidding? You want to watch nuns over football? No way!" Pete said easily retrieving the device and switching the channel.

"It's not about nuns!" Myka corrected him with a scoff.

"I don't care, this-is- the- playoffs," Pete said now standing and holding the remote too high for anyone to reach. Helena had enough.

"Mr. Lattimer!" she said exasperated. "I am begging you – these _are_ the playoffs, not this _is_ the playoffs," HG said not able to control herself any longer.

"Yeah well they are and I is watching them," he answered back.

His female friends erupted into a group protest and Helena was amazed at how annoying their high-pitched voices were.

"Ladies, please! Is your show on another evening?" HG asked holding her temples.

"Wednesday night," Myka answered.

"Then shall we allow Pete his football game, and I promise you will have supreme reign of the television on that evening?" HG implored them.

"Fine," Myka said and Helena knew that tone. It was a mixture of disappointment and annoyance.

"What are we supposed to do?" Leena asked as if there were no other choices she could think of.

"Read a book," the authoress immediately replied.

Three pairs of dissatisfied feet stomped up the stairs. Helena knew the routine now and braced herself shutting her eyes. BANG! BANG! BANG! - echoed down to her as they slammed their doors. She returned to the kitchen where she ate in peace.

* * *

Hours later after she had completed her work, HG shut off her laptop and went into the living room. Pete was asleep on the couch, a bowl of Dorito's still in his lap. She gently removed the bowl, pulled him to lie horizontally on the couch, and lifted his feet up. She put a blanket over him and even tucked it in. "Pleasant dreams, Mr. Lattimer," she said.

* * *

The only light on upstairs was coming from Myka's room. HG knocked softly and entered. There on the bed lie Myka, sound asleep, glasses on and book strewn over her chest. She had fallen asleep while reading. Helena gently took her glasses off. She was just about to take the book when she saw the title. _The Time Machine by_ HG Wells. Helena couldn't help but shake her head at the irony. She took her fingers off the book and left it in place. She liked the idea that Myka would lie beneath it all night.

It turned out Myka was _the agent under_ her after all.

* * *

Up next - Artie returns


	7. The Best Laid Plans of Agents in Charge

**Chapter 7 The Best Laid Plans of Agents in Charge**

**"Leaders should lead as far as they can and then vanish. Their ashes should not choke the fire they have lit." H. G. Wells**

* * *

The thought of Myka sleeping peacefully while holding onto HG's book should have been enough to bring the Brit the much needed peaceful slumber, but there were other things on her mind. The effects of the first artifact should wear off by 7 AM, an hour before Artie's usual meeting time. Then she had to contend with the Magic 8 Ball, which she concluded from her research yesterday that Claudia must have been holding when the _Dick Clark microphone_ artifact made them all regress. She had to get Claudia to say the last answer for the orb to be relinquished.

Fortunately for HG, Claudia was the only one up as early as she was. Helena grabbed the neutralizer bag and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"How are you this morning?" was met with "Good, and you?"

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" HG asked out of frustration. "Yeah. You're losing it," Claudia said.

"I will be losing it if Artie walks through that door and I have not managed to get things under control here," HG said truthfully.

Claudia looked at her, and for the first time HG thought she could see the urging in her eyes. "Bloody hell, of course!" HG said realizing that Claudia wanted her to ask the _right _question. She took out the list – there was one more answer and it was an affirmative one. HG needed a question that would evoke the confirmatory response.

"Is it going to rain today?" "How would I know?" Claudia responded.

"Would you like breakfast?" was met with suspicion. HG gave up on that one.

"Are you looking forward to work today?" HG tried. "Really?" Claudia replied.

"Artie is going to kill me," HG said and saw the expression on Claudia's face change. She remembered this annoying habit Pete had of using an analogy whenever Claudia asked him something that was painfully obvious. "_Of course it is Claud. That's like asking if Artie is going to be upset with HG today_." Artie being upset with Helena was the gold standard in Pete's world to measure whether something was true or not. He said it _all _the time.

"Do you think Artie is going to be upset with me?" HG asked slowly and watched as Claudia lowered her head to consult the orb. She looked up at HG, a slow smile appearing on her face. "It is decidedly so," she responded.

HG dropped to her knees as she snatched the bag from her pocket. She opened it just in time to catch the black ball. Sparks flew as the object was neutralized. Helena looked up at Claudia, hoping this snapped her back, but she turned and went back to her room, slamming the door. HG looked at her watch, 6:15. She secured the ball in her room, wrote up the last part of her report on it, and now paced the floor. She went to check on Myka and opened the door just a little. Myka had turned on her side, but was still clutching the closed book. HG couldn't wait for this artifact to loosen its grip on all of them, but especially Myka. HG went back to her room and heard the familiar thud of Artie's car door closing - it was only 6:40.

"Bloody hell, what is he doing here so early?" HG said as she looked out the window, and saw him walking toward the steps. There was a discernible lilt to his gait and she listened closely to what sounded like ….what was that sound? Whistling? Artie never whistled. HG straightened out her blouse and took a deep breath and went to greet her boss.

"Good morning, Artie," she said, catching the anxiety in her throat.

"Good morning, Agent Wells. How are you this fine morning?" Artie asked as HG came down the landing. She looked out the door at the drizzling rain and gray skies behind him.

"I am well, thank you. How was your weekend?" she asked slowly because she swore there was something different about him. It wasn't just his positive intonation, which never appeared on Monday's ….. or most other days for that matter. He was standing taller, smiling and she thought she detected a hint of aftershave.

"Just got back this morning?" HG wondered out loud.

"What? Oh yes, I had a late night …. Eh…the traffic …..yes, I came straight here," Artie stammered. "Doughnut?" he asked holding up a large bag of the sweet dough. "No, thank you," HG said suspiciously. Artie was acting more out of character than her fellow agents had been all weekend. He walked right past Pete on the couch and never said a word. He plopped the bag on the table in the dining room.

"Where's Leena?" he naturally asked because he could not smell the coffee that was going to go with his indulgence.

"She's still sleeping. Artie, I need to talk to you ..," HG started and looked at the clock on the wall – 6:45.

"Not a problem," he said reaching down to retrieve a thermos of the dark liquid. "Packed my own," he said smiling.

"Artie….," HG tried again.

"You know Vanessa would not approve of this for breakfast. Well, she wouldn't approve it for any time of day, but what the hell, I burned off a few calories ….," and then he stopped. Why was he so talkative this morning and to HG?

"Where is everyone?" he interrupted himself.

"Artie, something happened on Friday ..," HG said pulling out the chair next to him.

"Did you say doughnuts?" Pete asked running into the room. He stepped between HG and Artie now to reach into the bag. "Oh wow Artie. Jelly? We never have jelly, " Pete said shoving one in his mouth. He turned and grabbed HG by the shoulders and rubbed her head with this knuckles, a gesture that annoyed Helena very much and confirmed that it was not yet seven o'clock. He released her and sat across from her at the table. Helena turned slowly to look at Artie wondering why the behavior had not caught his attention. She was beginning to suspect that he wouldn't notice if the curtains were on fire this morning.

"Artie, I really must speak to you," she tried.

"Try one of these," he insisted - handing the Boston crème doughnut to Pete. "Hah?" he said when Pete bit into it, waiting for him to agree about the decadence of the food.

"Oh gawd Artie, dis is so good," Pete said, his mouth full of the donut.

The custard shot out of Pete's doughnut and landed on the table. He locked eyes with Helena as he slowly lowered his head. HG's eyes grew wide. "Mr. Lattimer, don't you dare!" she warned him against the repulsive behavior, but it was too late. She turned away in disgust as Pete licked the glob off the table.

"OK that was gross Pete," Artie said and HG looked at him with an expression that he easily read as – "Ya think?" It didn't deter Pete though who stuck out his tongue to lick the filling as it oozed out.

Between Artie's weekend tryst exhilaration and Pete's suggestive mannerisms HG was at the brink. She had been the agent in charge long enough and now she just wanted to be the agent in Myka's bed. She grabbed the table, pushed back the chair, and stood up.

"Artie, something happened to _everyone_ Friday," she raised her voice and Artie looked at her. "We have a problem," she implored him, and Artie finally got she was serious.

"What HG? What happened?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"When you left on Friday and left me at the helm, I went down to the Warehouse floor to inform everyone, well Myka in particular," she confessed too openly. "….that I was the agent in charge, but I no sooner arrived when they all started acting very childishly, that is to say - more than usual, but it was difficult to discern at first until Myka started chewing gum, and forgetting every rule of grammar. Oh Artie, they have spoken atrociously for the _entire_ weekend," she finally paused. Artie just stared at her.

"You thought they were affected by an artifact because they were splitting infinities and dangling participles?" Artie asked. He looked at Pete who seemed perfectly normal – for Pete.

Just then, the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the hour and HG focused on Pete – waiting for the transition back. Nothing. She wanted to go upstairs to check on Myka, but now Artie wanted to know the details. "I have to check …,' she said, because nothing took precedence over Myka, but Myka appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, holding her head and looking much disheveled.

"What happened to you three?" Artie asked getting up from his chair now. It was obvious to him that Myka, Leena and Claudia all looked like something the cat dragged in – and then spit out.

"I don't know," Claudia said looking around the room.

"I feel like I just got here," Leena said.

"Helena?" Myka said because she read HG's face better than any of them.

"I tried to tell you darling. I tried to tell all of you actually," HG said more defensively than she needed to.

"Tried to tell them what?" Artie asked.

"When I was up in the office on Friday and you were making me the agent in charge….," HG started.

"You were the agent - _in charge_?" Myka asked, immediately getting what that could have meant. "I'm going to have to process that," she said biting her lip.

"You were- _the agent_ -in charge?" Claudia asked next.

"_You were_ -the agent in charge?" Pete asked after her. Artie naturally turned to Leena, but she waived her turn holding her head instead.

"Yes I was," HG said insulted that everyone found it hard to believe. She was pleased that Myka got what it meant though.

"Would someone tell me what is going on? How about you, Agent in Charge Wells," Artie said, sounding more like himself.

"Again – the entire team was affected on Friday when Pete sang into the _Dick Clark microphone_ , thereby making them regress to their adolescent years. As an added challenge, Agent Donovan was holding the _Magic 8 Ball_," HG said.

"Magic 8 Ball?" Artie asked incredulously.

"Yes, Artie – the icosahedron inside a black orb," HG started to explain, "and the microphone."

"The ico- what?" Pete asked.

"The twenty faced polyhedron," HG explained, but Artie was annoyed they were getting off track.

"What happened to them?" he asked hoping it would explain why most of his staff looked like hell.

"From what I can gather, the use of the microphone rendered them regressed – specifically to their adolescence," HG informed them.

"And you figured this out how?" Artie asked, looking at Pete. He didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Well, at first it wasn't easy because Mr. Lattimer was the first one I ran into upon my return and the alteration in behavior was not noticeable enough to detect," HG explained.

"What did she just say?"" Pete asked suspiciously. He had gotten the general gist.

"But then I realized the changes in behavior in Myka and Claudia," HG continued. "Miss Donovan must have been holding the black orb when the effect of the first artifact occurred, and so she was tethered to it until all twenty answers were given."

"So are they …..still?" Artie asked trying to figure out if his team was going to behave more childish than usual.

"No, I believe the 64 hour window for the microphone artifact concluded at 7 o'clock this morning," HG confirmed.

"What did it do to us?" Leena asked.

"You regressed to your teenage years. It appeared to me that you went through various phases in a short amount of time – the various versions of yourself if you will while you were at that age," HG explained.

"Yeah? I bet I was pretty cool in each of them," Pete said confidently.

"I'm not sure I ever want to relieve my teenage years," Myka said holding onto her head. "They were awful." She picked her head up and asked, "What was I like?"

Helena wanted to say _utterly adorable, beautiful, your inner self was awakening and it was a privilege to witness_ it, but she thought she'd share that later.

"You cracked gum," is what she chose instead.

"What?" Myka asked in disbelief.

"You probably thought I was cool, right Mykes?" Pete asked.

"OK enough," Artie asked. "Did you check for lasting effects?"

"Yes, it's low on the intensity scale – effects clear up after 64 hours. They should be fine now," HG said looking around at the agents.

"I feel like crap," Myka confessed.

"Well love, you have spent the weekend acting like a youth. You were the proverbial _divan tuber_ yesterday and have had a steady diet of unhealthy food," HG informed her partner.

Claudia looked at Myka quizzically. "I think she means _couch potato_," Myka said deciphering the Brit's rewording.

"Yes!" Pete said and burped. "Pizza …..with…..sausage, peppers and onions," he analyzed and all the women groaned.

"And you handled them? This? All by yourself? " Artie asked Helena.

"Yes, yes I did," HG said proudly.

"You wrote up the report on this?" he asked.

"Of course," she assured him.

"And you believe that now that the 64 hours has passed, they're back to their…. normal selves?" Artie asked surveying the group.

"Yes, I believe so …although…..," and an idea formed in Helena's mind. She may have missed out on the weekend she had planned, but perhaps she could make up for that. "Agent Bering seemed to have the most extreme behavior change so I think I should keep a close eye on her today," HG suggested casually.

Helena suggesting she keep an eye on Myka was like Pete suggesting he keep an eye on the food or Claudia saying she would keep stand guard over the new computer - it wasn't going to end well. Helena was already grinning ear to ear with what that assignment would afford her.

"That's very kind of you, Agent Wells, but you will be accompanying me to the Warehouse today," Artie confirmed.

"Accompanying you?" HG asked because that made it sound as if she was going alone.

"Yes, you are going with me," Artie said gathering his bag and donuts. "You're the agent in charge and you have to come to the Warehouse."

"But what about ….," and she looked around at her fellow agents, but really meant Myka.

"Oh they can't go. They're under quarantine for at least 24 hours. If you read the manual Agent Wells, you'd know that. _Any agent affected by an artifact must be watched for 24 hours and not report for duty_," Artie yelled as he walked to the front hall.

"But … but …. Who will watch them?" HG asked and again she said them, but meant Myka.

"Dr. Calder perhaps or Nurse Brown. Someone will come," Artie assured her. That did not settle the Brit at all. In fact, it upset her.

"As the agent in charge, I think my duty to my fellow agents is to remain here," HG pointed out.

"Well as the agent in charge, it is your responsibility to be at the Warehouse today. Let's go Wells," Artie said as he speed dialed Vanessa. Helena followed to protest with Myka at her heels.

* * *

"Artie…," she tried, but he was already making sweet talk on the phone in a low voice.

"Oh good God!" Helena said unable to contain her annoyance at him. He was acting the way she was supposed to be acting. He had _her_ weekend and it irritated her to no end.

"Helena," Myka said in her soothing tone.

"Myka, I was the agent in charge. I had plans. I had plans for us and now he …. And I have to …. And we didn't," HG said frustrated.

Helena needn't finish any of those sentences. Myka knew exactly what she meant.

"Why Agent Wells! You were going to make me the agent under you, weren't you?" Myka teased her.

"Yes I was," HG said unapologetically. "I have it on very good authority that the agent under the agent in charge - does whatever the agent in charge says."

Myka smiled at HG warmly. "And do you think you need that title to get me to comply with anything you ask?"

"But I was the agent in charge," HG said frustrated because the title did mean something to her. "And I wasn't going to ask," Helena finally confessed.

"Agent Wells! Were you going to misappropriate your position of authority and power?" Myka asked feigning surprise.

"Yes," HG said truthfully. "That was the plan."

Myka thought for a second what that would have been like. Helena in an official capacity, misusing it to acquire her cooperation in God knows what kind of activities. She imagined how Helena would have abused her authority and would have lauded the title '_agent in charge_' unceasingly throughout the weekend. She knew HG would never have let up.

"I bet you had this all thought out, didn't you," Myka said slowly.

"Darling of course I did. And now Artie is the one who had the rendezvous. Did you see that _look_ on his face? That _look_ of having the perfect weekend? That was supposed to be my _look_!" HG said her anger at Artie renewed.

"You know Agent Wells, with none of us returning to the Warehouse today, you technically will still be the agent in charge. I mean, Artie can't move your name on the board because there's no one else there so…..," Myka pointed out as she ran her finger down the buttons on HG's blouse.

The gesture sent shivers down Helena's spine. Her knees gave out just a little and her mouth opened, but no words came out. No words came out of HG Wells' mouth. None.

"So if you came home for oh let's say lunch today Agent Wells, you would still be the agent in charge," Myka whispered in Helena's ear. Explosions went off in HG's head - Myka had figured out how she could have what she wanted.

"And I can ….," HG said, but Myka interrupted her with an affirmative '_yes_'.

"And you will…," HG asked and was cut off with another slow nod of Myka's head.

"And I will be the ….," HG asked swallowing hard at how suggestive this all was. "Yes you will," Myka smiled.

"Agent Wells!" Artie shouted from the front porch and made Helena jump. She leaned up and kissed Myka gently. "I will be back at lunch time," she promised and walked backwards out the door.

"Now those reports are on my computer I assume," Artie said as HG watched Myka wave from the door.

"Aha," HG said not paying any attention.

* * *

Myka had been correct. With no one else in the Warehouse that day and Artie manning the office, there was no need to move HG's name down on the tote board, and there it remained. Artie was pleasantly surprised that HG's reports were filled out correctly although he noticed the number of times she highlighted '_improper use of grammar_' as the worst side effect, most noticeable side effect, etc.

Vanessa had checked in on the agents and gave them the okay to resume work the next day. She took the sandwiches that Leena had prepared over to the Warehouse to have lunch with Artie. It was perfect timing. As she entered the office, Helena was planning her leave.

"Well why don't I give you and the doctor time to go over things, reports – statuses, updates and the sort," Helena said walking backwards to the door.

"I think you might want to stay….," Artie said in case they had questions.

"No, no – don't want to interrupt your lunch … meeting," HG said definitely.

"I brought enough for all of us," Vanessa said.

"Thank you – but that wasn't necessary," HG said being civilized to the doctor.

"Well I hope you'll grab something at the house then," Vanessa said thinking HG was trying to be polite and give them some time alone.

"Oh yes, I'm planning on grabbing….. something ….. at the house," the Agent said stumbling – her words tripping up her ability to think. She turned quickly and exited down the umbilicus.

"Grab something at the house indeed," she laughed to herself.


	8. The Hands On Agent in Charge

**Thank you for reading along - and for all your comments. Much appreciate them all.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 8 The Hands On Agent in Charge**

"**I am not the ****boss**** of my house. I don't know when I lost it. I don't know if I ever had it. But I have seen the ****boss****'s job and I do not want it.****" Bill Cosby**

* * *

Helena drove safely, but quickly home. She had been waiting for this moment since Friday and she was not a patient woman. That her weekend did not turn out the way she had planned was an understatement. Not only did she not get to spend time with Myka, she had to stand by and watch the effects of the artifact take hold of Myka and make her completely unavailable. The doctor gave Myka the go ahead to return to work so that meant she was perfectly fine to resume all normal activities. Helena wasn't sure normal was the adjective she'd use. She was a woman possessed by the time she got out of the car.

Pete was coming down the steps with Claudia. "Hey HG…," he said and Helena turned to glare – intensely at him.

"Whoa – take it easy there. Put the fangs back in your mouth," he said startled by the look. "Working with Artie alone getting to you?" he misunderstood. It jolted HG back – "Sorry?" she said, collecting herself.

"We're going into town to meet Leena for lunch. Wanna come?" he asked the Brit.

She was tempted to answer that question seriously. "No, thank you. Have to get back in an hour. Where is Myka?" she asked worried.

"Said she wants to diet after the weekend," Claudia explained.

"She'll probably nibble on something here," HG said and even she knew it sounded odd. She didn't care.

"You know none of us can remember anything from the weekend," Pete said to the Brit.

"Well, I for one will never forget it, Mr. Lattimer," she said racing up the steps and opening the front door.

Claudia shrugged her shoulders at Pete. "Guess working with Artie alone is hard for her," she concluded as they got in the car and left.

* * *

Myka was on the stairs and just about to say '_there you are_' when Helena slammed the front door hard. She had a weekend of doors slamming – now it was her turn. Hers accentuated – not anger – but sheer determination. She walked over slowly to the staircase ripping her jacket off and letting if fall to the floor. Myka's eyebrows rose as she backed up the stairs - not out of concern, but rather not to waste any time. She saw that look of hunger in Helena's eyes and it excited her.

"Was I right?" Myka asked smiling as she continued walking slowly up the stairs.

"About?" HG asked moving closer.

"Your name is still on top – you're still the agent in charge," Myka said.

"Yes, you were right. And you know what that makes you?" HG asked.

"Yes, but do you know how to be the _agent in charge_?" Myka asked as Helena pushed her up against the wall outside her bedroom.

"_I know all about it_," Helena whispered close to Myka's ear, and sent shivers down her spine.

God, how she loved that accent, that voice, that mouth that pushed up against hers now. Myka had never felt so wanted in her life, and it caused her to melt inside and out. Helena had no time for the usual slow foreplay that Myka enjoyed. She was in charge and they were going to do this her way – without question or hesitation. There was no time to wait for buttons to be undone and they went flying. Her hands roamed and found the places she had longed to touch the most. Myka's surrender was swift – and the more she gave in to Helena, the more gentle Helena became. It saved a lot of time and energy that Helena didn't have to take what she wanted – all she had to do was accept.

Myka had never seen her so zealous to please – to consume her in the process. There wasn't a part of Myka she didn't touch with her mouth and hands. Myka didn't know it, but Helena wasn't just getting what she had longed for – she was attempting to erase the weekend from Myka's memory - on a cellular level.

Their joint efforts culminated in the explosions that Myka was certain were greater than the sum of what took them there. Helena fell over next to Myka, breathless from perfecting her craft. Lovemaking was high on HG's list of things she was certain she excelled at. Certain. The proof lie in the gasping next to her - and the shaking and whimpering she had experienced moments before. Some of it her own.

"Helena, that was …," Myka tried to say, but the Brit's mouth returned to kiss her lips gently.

"Yes it was," she said. "I will write in my report what a wonderful agent under me you were," the Brit laughed. "Sadly I must return to the Warehouse to finish my reports and answer any questions that Artie or the good doctor might have," HG said propping herself up on her elbow.

"Oh yes, Dr. Calder was telling us about the conference she was at over the weekend about the flu outbreak. She said it's bad and wants us all to get flu shots," Myka said nonchalantly.

"I'm not letting that woman put her hands on …. What did you say?" HG said sitting up in the bed and facing Myka.

"She wants us all to get ..," Myka said.

"No the first thing," HG said.

"She was at a conference and they talked about the outbreak of the flu?" Myka said.

"When?" HG asked urgently.

"This past weekend. She said she got back yesterday morning," Myka said, yawning.

"Where was this conference?" HG asked.

"Vancouver. I remember because she said Artie picked her up at the airport …," Myka explained. "Why do you care?"

"The bloody hell!" Helena yelled, getting dressed. Myka stared at her unsure of what just possessed her partner to become so incensed.

"Take me for a fool, does he? I am HG Wells for God's sake," HG stammered.

"Yes sweetie, we all know that. Helena, we were just … here ..now," Myka said and her disappointment was palpable.

It made Helena pause – physically, but her mind raced with what she just heard and what it meant. HG leaned down to kiss Myka gently; thank her for such a lovely lunch and a reminder that technically she would still be the agent in charge when she got home – unless of course, she was arrested for murdering her boss, she thought.

"Was it hard to see me all goofy as a teenager, Helena?" Myka asked, and HG recognized that glimmer of self-consciousness that always surprised her. _How could someone so beautiful, so wonderful a person as Myka have any self-doubts?_ Helena smiled warmly and sat next to her on the bed.

"You were adorable, Myka. You were spontaneous and lighthearted at times and then you were serious and determined at others. I was ever so grateful to see what you might have been like," HG said.

"Well you might find this hard to believe, but sometimes I was very moody as a teenager," Myka shared seriously.

Helena looked at her and considered all the answers she could give. '_You're bloody right you were_' was on the tip of her tongue, but fortunately she was learning how to be a thoughtful partner. Instead she responded with, "No?"

"Yes, I was. I liked boys that didn't like me, I spent a lot of time in the library, but part of me really wanted to be with the cool kids, you know, typical teenage angst," Myka said.

"Well I like the way you turned out Myka Ophelia Bering. Yes, indeed," HG said kissing her forehead.

"Helena? We don't remember anything from the weekend. I mean, we were talking about it at breakfast, and none of us can recall what happened. Nothing happened did it? Anything that I would be embarrassed about?" Myka asked.

"Well let's see," HG started to tease her. "Oh yes, you forgot practically all your manners; your grammar was atrocious …," HG paused. "No really darling, I think that was the hardest part to witness. You seemed absolutely fascinated with vampires, but that's understandable in a sexually budding young woman," HG said truthfully and drew Myka's frown. "Oh yes and our dear friend, Mr. Lattimer had certain affection for you I might add," HG said buttoning up her blouse.

"Ewww," Myka said at the very thought of her friend making romantic advances.

"Well you didn't think '_ewww_' as you put it – at first. I think you were quite smitten with him," HG smiled down, putting on her pants.

"We didn't … he didn't …I mean I didn't let him…," Myka asked as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Myka! I was here and in charge. I wouldn't have let anything happen. I watched you like a hawk, you shouldn't be surprised to hear," HG said, trying to comfort her.

"Was he unbearable?" Myka asked thinking about what a teenage Pete might have been like.

"He was …..actually …. much like himself," HG said truthfully. "And Myka, how can you blame the boy for fancying you? I for one could not wait to get my hands on you - when this was all over of course."

"Yes, I don't think your hands missed a spot," Myka teased back.

"Well, as the agent in charge, I am responsible for making sure the agents under me are okay and free of any artifact effects," Helena told Myka.

"And what have you concluded?' Myka asked coyly.

"The jury's still out," HG replied seductively. "But the investigation will resume this evening. As the agent in charge, I must be absolutely sure that the agents under me are perfectly fine. And I won't stop until I have checked …everywhere," Helena said moving her hand up along Myka's thigh. "That's a promise," she said devilishly as she took her leave.

Myka pulled the pillow into her. She wanted every touch of HG's to last until she was home again that night. "You will be back right after work?" Myka called down to Helena.

"Unless they arrest me on the spot," HG called back, now focused on her next order of business.

'_I don't always get that British sense of humor_,' Myka thought to herself. She had no way of knowing Helena wasn't joking at all.

* * *

Helena passed Pete and Claudia on the steps. "Hey, HG your…," Claudia tried to catch her attention, but the Brit was off murmuring as she went to the car.

Artie was glad that HG had decided to go home for lunch. He had a nice day with Vanessa and an even better evening last night, and he was happy to see her again so soon. She was on her way out when Artie remembered a question and called to her through the intercom in the umbilicus. "Yes Artie, even you have to get the flu shot," she answered him. Just then, Helena appeared in the hallway.

"Oh Agent Wells," Vanessa said, startled. "Did you enjoy your lunch?" the doctor asked taking note of HG's appearance.

"Very much and you?" Helena asked slowing down. She didn't wait for an answer. "Dr. Calder, how was your conference in San Diego?"

"Vancouver and it was very good, thank you," the doctor answered.

"When did you get back?" HG asked like she was making small talk.

"Yesterday morning," she said. Helena turned swiftly and continued down the umbilicus.

"Agent Wells, your …eh …buttons," Vanessa said, trying to tell HG that her buttons were misaligned. "Thank you, you too doctor," HG said not listening.

* * *

Artie was in the office having just witnessed the exchange. "Oh oh," he said out loud as he looked around for his escape. HG was getting closer and he needed to give her time …and distance. The door to the office slammed open and Helena walked in. She looked all around, but Artie was nowhere to be found. She went straight to the computer and typed in the codes to see if any artifacts had been manually reactivated. She saw the entrance to the Warehouse ajar and went in.

"Artie! I know what you did Artie and we need to talk," HG said calmer than she really was.

"We can talk later," Artie said and she couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. She looked down at the Warehouse aisles but couldn't locate him. She walked further down the causeway.

"You set me up didn't you? You made it seem as if you had to leave quickly on Friday and you left me in charge. Then you reactivated the low intensity artifacts in the aisle where Pete was working because you knew it was just a matter of time before he touched one," she shouted as she looked for him. "The thing I have not yet decided Artie was whether you were hoping I would fail or not."

"Don't be ridiculous, Agent Wells," his voice resonated, but Helena could not tell from where it came. "Yes, it was a test I admit, but you did a great job so what do you say to just get back to work?" he suggested. Helena wasn't sure she liked being part of his ruse. And she knew she didn't like being tested without so much as a fair warning.

"You unleashed the artifacts on Myka and the others?" HG asked trying to imagine where she would hide if her life was in imminent danger.

"Not unleashed exactly, and I was trying to create realistic conditions and they were very low intensity artifacts. There were only a couple and Pete picked the lowest one and none of them life threatening. And did I mention what a great job you did?" Artie reiterated.

Where would Helena go if someone was set on getting her? What would she do if she knew her escape had to be fast? She looked all around until she decided where Artie had gone. She looked over at the controls for the Warehouse zip-line system and saw the harness was missing. She smiled and went over to the controls. She shut it off and heard him gasp. "Agent Wells? That's unauthorized use of Warehouse equipment," he tried.

"Care to explain yourself Artie?" HG said, leaning over the railing.

"All in an attempt to make sure each one of you can handle a myriad of situations," Artie called back.

"Excellent idea, Artie. And are you prepared what to do if the zip line power goes out and you're stuck midair?" HG asked. He detested how smug she sounded.

"But the power hasn't gone out. You have disengaged the remote power switches," he said pressing the buttons to no avail.

"Well you gave me a whole weekend to figure out my dilemma, it's only fair I give you some time to figure out yours," HG said as she walked back to the office.

"Agent Wells! Don't you dare…," were the last words she heard as she closed the door to the office.

* * *

How dare he, she thought, plan this charade to see if she could handle being the agent in charge. She went to the security monitor and checked to see if he was ok. He appeared fine although he seemed to still be yelling her name. She would give him a few more minutes to think over the error of his ways, she decided. A text from Myka distracted her and she proceeded to spend the next few minutes in a playful exchange. She never head the umbilicus door open – if in fact it did. She was laughing at the text Myka send when she spun around and there in front of her stood Mrs. Frederic. She shot out of the chair at attention.

"Mrs. Frederic, I didn't hear you come in," HG confessed. Her boss' expression told her that was by design.

"I need to speak to Artie, is he here?" she asked Helena.

"He's ….," Helena hesitated and looked out the office window. "…..hanging around in the Warehouse," HG said biting her lip.

"Get him down, Agent Wells," was all she said and waved her hand to the door. Helena's shoulders dropped in defeat and went through the door with her boss right behind her.

"In my defense, " HG started, but was cut short.

"You have none Agent Wells," the Keeper informed her calmly.

Helena worked the controls on the zip line and within minutes Artie's harnessed body appeared in the distance. "It's a good thing you changed your mind Agent Wells," he shouted before he saw she was not alone. He landed safely back on the landing.

"It would seem your agents have learned a thing or two you did not count on Arthur," the woman said arching her eyebrow.

"How long would she …how long were you going ….," Artie wanted to know.

"Arthur, you should have known that once you fabricated this simulation in spite of its learning potential, Agent Wells would seek retaliation – the only blemish in your handling of this whole escapade Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said and admonished two agents with one lecture. "In fact, Agent Wells – Arthur here was most pleased with your work performance. He said so himself - isn't that right Agent Nielsen?" Artie knew the line had been drawn and his free reign over this project was now done.

"Very impressed," Artie said in a low voice. Helena was pleased that Artie was impressed, and that she wasn't in trouble for temporarily stranding her boss several hundred feet in midair. They walked back to the office where HG was hoping to make her escape before Artie had any time alone with her.

"Ah I see by your board Artie, that Agent Wells is still in the top spot," Mrs. Frederic noted - and Artie and HG started to talk at the same time. HG said she enjoyed her time at the top, but now that Artie was back, it was unnecessary and Artie was saying how pleased he was that it all worked out and that tomorrow everyone would be back on duty to share equally in the inventory work.

"Yes, that's tomorrow," agreed Mrs. Frederic. "But tonight there is the security check to be done before the Regents' meeting next week Arthur, and I believe that is a two person job so Agent Wells can spend the evening helping you," she smiled, but her tone indicated this was not a discussion. Artie and HG wanted to protest - and vehemently – but they both knew what was going on. This was Artie's punishment for constructing the weekend farce and HG's for insubordination.

"The real power my dear agents, is in the teamwork," Mrs. Frederic said. She passed Helena on her way out, but not before pointing to her blouse. "You must have been very anxious to get here today, Agent Wells," and HG looked down to see her blouse askew.

Artie looked at HG and smiled uncomfortably. It was going to be a long night and again, not the one that Helena planned.


	9. The Real Person in Charge

**Thank you to everyone who is reading along and took the time to post your comments, questions and suggestions. I really do appreciate each and every one of them. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Real Person In Charge**

"**The greatest power is often simple patience. " ****E. Joseph Cossman**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Mrs. Frederic had thrust Artie and HG together to help them work on their differences, but it was the first time they knew they deserved it. When he told Mrs. F about the idea, she warned him that he should be ready for the consequences. He didn't really expect HG to find out that he had devised the whole thing just to test her management skills. He had been very impressed with her handling of it especially since it meant putting the team first ahead of herself. One of his goals, as he explained it to the Keeper, was to make sure that if the team was threatened, it wouldn't just be Myka that she rescued. Helena had come through with flying colors. Even the agent on duty in the mall reported that Helena had kept tabs on the entire group.

HG was surprised that Artie had conjured up the entire thing just to test her skills. What more confirmation did he need? Didn't she always take charge and do things as she saw fit? He was a confusing man to her. They made the best of the situation. Artie tried to explain his logic and Helena said not to worry after the fifth try. The one thing they both had in common for certain was that they had to inform their dinner dates they would not be home. Artie couldn't reach Vanessa so he said he would start on the northeast section of the Warehouse and meet up with HG in a couple of hours. Helena called Myka. She explained that as the agent in charge, she would have to stay with Artie since the security check had to be completed that night.

"I don't know what time I'll be home now," HG said, her voice drenched in disappointment.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll wait up for you," Myka promised. Helena tried to be consoled by that, but she expected to be home before dinner and had planned the entire evening with Myka. Now she was stuck in the Warehouse with her boss with direct orders from his boss to finish the work. She looked down at the detail list. It really wasn't enough work for both of them. She picked up her phone and made a call.

A little while later she was down on the Warehouse floor. She called Artie on the Farnsworth. "Artie? You better come here. I'm in Section R 777 and there's a problem," she said and slammed the device shut before Artie could yell. "What is she doing there? You're supposed to be in the East section Agent Wells. Do you ever listen to any instructions I give you? You're supposed to be checking the security in the East …," he was yelling as he turned the corner into R 777. There in the middle of the aisle was a table set for two, complete with lit candle and plates. Seated at the table was Vanessa, and right behind her was Helena, holding a bottle of wine she had just opened.

"Agent Wells?" Artie asked thinking he might have hit his head.

"No sense in both of us missing out on our evenings planned. The security checks are almost done," HG explained and motioned for Artie to sit down. He stared over at Vanessa, who was beaming in the glow of the candlelight. Soft music played in the background. "Artie, Agent Wells called me and told me you had to work late, but that I should bring you some dinner. I had no idea – she went to all this trouble," Vanessa said and Artie's mouth just stayed open.

"No problem at all," HG said, pouring wine into their glasses. "Cheers," she smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I will finish up the security checks and be on my way. You kids have fun," HG said as she started to walk away. "Agent Wells," Artie said – and for the first time touched HG's arm – "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"You already have. Bon appetite," HG said taking her leave.

"She really has made strides in her acclimation,' the doctor noted.

"She really has," smiled Artie who was genuinely touched by HG's efforts.

Helena walked over to the security check and began her work. An hour later, she reached for her phone and realized she had left it in her jacket up in the office. Even the Farnsworth she used to get Artie had been left on the table. "_Brilliant Wells_," she chastised herself. She looked at the screen and noticed the warning bar. She tapped the keys and it went away, but she decided to go have a look to make sure.

HG walked to the rear exit door and checked it and found it stable and locked. When she turned around, there stood her boss. Helena had been warned about Mrs. Frederic's sudden appearances and disappearances and they never ceased to startle her.

"You know Mrs. Frederic, I am technically over one hundred years old. You could give me a heart attack," the Brit said holding her chest.

"I've got you beat Agent Wells, and I don't think you ever take my health into question when doing half the things you do," the Keeper retorted. _Frederic 1 Wells 0_.

"Have you finished the security checks with Agent Nielsen?" her boss asked, and HG hesitated unsure of how she would react to Artie's romantic dinner for two in the R 777 section.

"Yes, we finished everything," HG said nervously.

"I'll give you a ride home then," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Oh not necessary. And I've left my jacket and phone back in the office," HG tried.

"Here they are," the Keeper said, handing HG her things.

"Right-e-o then," the Brit said, seeing she had no other choice.

"Artie….?" she gave it one last shot.

"I'm sure he's too busy to notice," was all Mrs. Frederic said cryptically. Helena joined the Sage in the back of her car. She glanced at her watch and realized only then how late it was. Dinner was long over and Myka was probably upstairs resting. She should be exhausted after the work out she had, HG smiled to herself. There was silence in the car and HG thought she saw Mrs. Frederic close her eyes. The driver pulled up to the front of the house and Helena thanked her boss for the lift home.

As Helena was getting out of the car, Mrs. Frederic placed her hand on hers. "Agent Wells, remember this -_we should strive to welcome change and challenges, because they are what help us grow_," her boss said wisely. "Enjoy your evening, Agent Wells," Mrs. Frederic said, and the door was closed before HG could respond.

Helena smiled to think only Mrs. Frederic would quote _HG Wells_ – to - HG Wells. She walked slowly up the stairs. The house was quiet when she entered and she sighed thinking that she had been thwarted once again in her plans.

"Well, hello you," Myka said warmly, coming into the hallway. "Now that you're such a good _agent in charge_, should we expect that you will be keeping these late hours?" she teased, helping HG off with her coat.

"I believe I will be summarily demoted tomorrow, or at least I can hope," Helena said, falling into Myka's hug. She walked the Brit into the dining room where much to HG's delight the table set for two, complete with candles.

"Myka?" HG said looking at her friend.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Myka asked concerned.

"Yes, of course but how did you know?" Helena asked looking down at the covered plates, and bottle of wine.

"You …eh…sent….me a text?" Myka said worried HG was losing it.

"I did no such thing," HG because she thrived on the exactness of details.

"Uhm … yes you did," Myka said retrieving her phone and showing her the text sent a half hour ago.

_Please set a table for two, candlelight, wine. Ask Leena to save dinner for us. Will be home soon_ - the text read from Helena's phone. Helena smiled a broad grin when she figured it out.

"She is a lot craftier than she lets on, isn't she?" HG asked more to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Myka asked, concerned over HG's behavior.

"Nothing Darling, sorry – long day at the Warehouse," she said as she kissed Myka to reassure her all was okay. She sat down and Myka poured wine into their glasses.

"Now what do we have…," HG asked as she started to lift the cover on the plate, but Myka playfully slapped her hand away.

"Ah ah ah, Agent Wells. Let's see how good you are at this detective work," Myka said getting up and standing behind HG. Helena was about to protest that she had enough games for one day when Myka placed the blindfold over her eyes. "OK," Helena said intrigued. "But how will I see where the food is if I am…," HG was said when suddenly Myka slipped at small piece of melon into her mouth. Myka gently pushed it through her lips allowing her finger to linger a moment there in her mouth.

"Do you know what that is, Agent in Charge Wells," Myka asked softly in her ear. Helena tasted the sweet honeydew and swallowed hard in response.

"Torture?" HG asked in response. "Oh the night is so young and you've got a long way to go," Myka said back and held a hummus filled cracker to her lips. HG accepted the small food and chewed quickly anxious for her next test.

"You lips look like they're on fire, try this," Myka said, slowing rubbing the raspberry sauce across Helena's bottom lip. HG moaned in submission as she gave over to Myka's game of culinary foreplay. Helena tried several times to remove her blindfold, insisting that she had enough food, but each time Myka slowly displaced her hands and told her not yet and that she needed to _be patient_.

"You do know I am still the agent in charge," HG tried to remind Myka, and lost her breath mid sentence.

"Not tonight, Helena, not tonight," Myka cooed in her ear and pulled her upstairs, blindfold intact.

No one was ever so happy to be demoted.

_Frederic 2 Wells - about to score._

* * *

**The next morning –**

Pete was up early anxious to have breakfast. He was texting Artie to bring some doughnuts – he had a sudden urge for one. And Artie was very late for some reason. Pete didn't want just any doughnut and was about to send Artie a picture of the kind he liked when he looked at the last picture taken with his phone. "What the….?" he wondered out loud and then broke out in laughter.

"Oh ladies….," he called out as he ran up the stairs to show them the picture of them all in pajamas and curlers.

**The End**


End file.
